


here with you

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Lace Panties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Struck by Oikawa’s still, unconscious beauty, Wakatoshi sighs softly, not realizing he’s done so until Oikawa’s face twitches slightly and he moves his hand off his stomach. He doesn’t seem to be awake, though, so Wakatoshi keeps watching him, overwhelmed until he can’t help but reach for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here with you

**Author's Note:**

> for Kay, who is gay,  
> (for Oikawa)  
> ((sleeping))

His chest rises and falls slowly under the twisted confines of a well-worn t-shirt. The white lettering, once proclaiming something like ‘THEY ARE COMING’ with the outline of a large bulbous head and slanted eyes has rubbed and flaked off over the many washes it’s been subjected to throughout the years. His thighs are exposed where his shorts have hiked up higher, smooth and tan, and the waistband has settled over his navel.

Wakatoshi watches him breathe gently in his sleep for a few minutes, eyes flicking across where his feet disappear beneath the tangle bedsheet, traveling up his long legs, lingering on the sliver of skin between the bunched shirt and the shorts. His arm moves with his torso where it’s slung across his stomach, long, calloused fingers resting limp on the screaming humans fleeing the alien, or what’s left of them. Wakatoshi’s eyes crawl up the broad expanse of his neck revealed by the stretched out neck of the t-shirt, slowly moving along his jaw, his ear, across his cheek. His eyelashes twitch slightly, but do not part.

Struck by Oikawa’s still, unconscious beauty, Wakatoshi sighs softly, not realizing he’s done so until Oikawa’s face twitches slightly and he moves his hand off his stomach. He doesn’t seem to be awake, though, so Wakatoshi keeps watching him, overwhelmed until he can’t help but reach for him.

He hesitates over the palm of Oikawa’s hand, but then gently drops his fingers down onto the skin, brushing lightly with his own callouses across the skin, watching his face for a reaction. He draws in a breath, and his fingers twitch, but he stays out. Wakatoshi trails his fingers along Oikawa’s wrist, the gentle curve of the hairless underside of his forearm. When he reaches the inner skin of his elbow, he twitches more violently, tickled by the soft touch, but still manages to sleep.

Wakatoshi shifts on the bed, trying not to generate too much noise or movement because he still wants to see Oikawa in this state, unguarded and honest. He crouches better near him, starting his hand lower this time, moving it along the far side of his calf, dipping under his knee and around his thigh, across the sensitive inner portions still marked up from two days ago. He circles around the edges of the teeth marks and hickies with his thumb, making Oikawa shift his legs open and lift his hips slightly. He murmurs a quiet syllable, but doesn’t manage to make it into a full word. It could be the first syllable of his name, or something entirely different. Oikawa’s breathing is coming a little harder now, but his eyes remain closed, so he continues.

He gently tugs down the bunched parts of Oikawa’s shorts, imagining he could be more comfortable without the fabric biting into his legs. The motions reveal more skin, the adjacent stretch to his hips below his navel, the beginnings of a line of hair disappearing into his pajamas. Wakatoshi draws lazy circles across his abdomen, lowering his palm down onto Oikawa’s ribs, thumb disappearing and reappearing as it rubs the skin under the hem of his shirt. It surprises him that he hasn’t woken up by now, and it occurs to Wakatoshi that he could be faking it, but it’s Sunday, and Oikawa had mentioned something about sleeping in later, perhaps. He wonders if he’s disturbing him, making his sleep less restful with the things he’s putting into his dreams. Oikawa’s face appears undisturbed, though. There’s no wrinkle in his brow, and his mouth is set neutrally, slightly open. His legs shift again, and now he wriggles his torso against Wakatoshi’s hand. “Don’t stop,” he murmurs.

Wakatoshi smiles gently. “Are you awake?” he asks softly. He pushes his hand up a millimeter or so further into his shirt. There’s no reply other than another even quieter noise, and more insistent shifting.

His fingers travel upwards again, rubbing and twisting gently at one of Oikawa’s nipples, earning gentle gasps and diluted moans, fragments of words and more shifting of his legs and hips. Wakatoshi glances downwards and notices Oikawa’s about halfway hard even in his sleep. He’s getting there himself, just from watching his body react to his hands.

Wakatoshi moves again to hover over his neck. He licks his lips and presses them gently to a few spots on Oikawa’s collarbone, then opens them over a spot at the base of his neck and sucks gently, leaving a dark blossom across his skin. He rucks up his shirt a little more and curls his tongue around Oikawa’s other nipple, teasing it between his teeth and flattening over it with his tongue.

“Ushi…” Oikawa moans softly, arching his back up. Wakatoshi sincerely hopes he meant him and didn’t get the whole word out, not an actual cow. He pulls back and blows cool air across the wet bud, chilling it, and he gasps. “Ah! Don’t…”

He moves a hand to Oikawa’s hip, rubbing across the dip with his thumb. “You want me to stop?”

“No,” Oikawa sighs. Wakatoshi’s not sure if he believes he’s actually still asleep, but he sure is putting in a best effort act. “My surprise…”

“What surprise?”

Oikawa hums dreamily. Wakatoshi feels a different texture beneath his thumb where he’s rubbed down the waistband of Oikawa’s shorts, and it feels distinctly unlike cotton. Rather, the texture is more like lace. He glances down. Peeking out of the blue cotton is pink lace, wrapping around his hips and trying to contain his straining cock. Wakatoshi swallows. “What do you want?” he presses a kiss to the center of Oikawa’s chest.

He’s quiet for a moment, breathing in little pants. Wakatoshi can hear his toes curling and uncurling against the sheets. “Mmm…fuck me…please…”

Wakatoshi has no intention of refusing. His own cock is urging him to continue, so he roots around in the table next to their bed for lube and drops it next to Oikawa as he pulls his pants over his legs, leaving the panties on. There’s no strong elastic around the leg, so they’re loose enough that he can just nudge Oikawa’s legs open and push them to the side to work a slick finger into him. Oikawa whimpers gently and his cock gives a little twitch beneath the lace, and again when Wakatoshi pushes in a little deeper and curls it up against his prostate.

Oikawa wriggles slightly but lies mostly still as Wakatoshi pumps his finger in and out of him. He’s sure now that he’s awake, but he’s still clinging to what’s left of his peaceful sleep while letting Wakatoshi touch him.

He adds another finger, spreading them wide and scissoring them to loosen him up enough to accommodate his size. Oikawa moans again and squeezes Wakatoshi’s pillow where it lies next to him. He drags it up to his chest and moves a little more against his fingers, humming and making gentle noises of pleasure from his throat. They’re still soft and sleepy, and he keeps his eyes closed and his mouth only slightly parted. “Ushiwaka-chan…” he sighs when Wakatoshi pushes in a third finger, finally managing to get out his whole name.

Wakatoshi slips his hand under Oikawa’s thigh, under the hem of the lacey underwear, and squeezes his ass gently, pulling the flesh aside with his thumb to curl his fingers in deep and hard.

“ _Ahh…_ ” Oikawa makes the most forceful sound he has so far. His lips are parted and his tongue is visible between his perfectly white teeth. Wakatoshi pushes his fingers in again and drums them against his prostate, making Oikawa choke on a gasp and his cock twitch hard. “Wakatoshi, _please_ ,” he whimpers.

Wakatoshi draws his fingers out and kisses away the tear that has leaked out of the corner of Oikawa’s eye before moving back again. He hooks Oikawa’s legs over his shoulders, holds the underwear aside, and lines himself up, pushing in slowly to allow him to accommodate the stretch his fingers can’t quite prepare for.

Oikawa’s mouth drops open in a silent moan when he’s fully inside, and he makes the softest, breathiest noise of contentment after, muscles twitching around Wakatoshi’s cock. Wakatoshi rubs his hand along Oikawa’s thigh, waiting for him to acclimate patiently, despite the aching need for friction. His whole body is warm with arousal, and he feels himself keeping with the precedent Oikawa has set for a sleepy atmosphere.

Oikawa eventually grinds his hips gently against Wakatoshi’s cock, urging him to continue. His hand sneaks across the sheets and onto his abdomen before working its way into his underwear, wrapping around himself. Wakatoshi moves away from him and then thrusts back, away and back, leaning forward against the weight of his body and using his own position to leverage himself into Oikawa. They both resist waking up further as Wakatoshi lazily thrusts into him and he lazily thrusts into his hand, softly calling each other’s names and other non-words that melt into the air and mingle with the creaking of the headboard.

They move quietly and softly into each other, peaceful mood becoming disturbed by the desperation for release that grows in them both. Oikawa’s calves slip over Wakatoshi’s shoulders and his heels dig into his back as his hips cant back and forth again and again onto his thick cock. They’re both sweating slightly, bodies warmed to the point that they need cooling, but the heat isn’t unpleasant yet. Oikawa blearily opens his eyes, no longer able to keep them closed, and curls his hand around the upper back of Wakatoshi’s neck, holding loosely onto his hair while his other hand strokes his cock. “Ushiwaka-chan,” he half-whispers, watching him intensely.

Wakatoshi grunts and forces himself to go a little faster for both of their sakes. This kind of sex is nice, but not very sustainable when the comfort of the bed and the early morning grogginess is luring you back into sleep. He adjust his angle slightly to try to move against Oikawa’s prostate, and by the sound he makes it seems like it’s on target. He comes making the loudest sound he has yet this morning, and the added tightness brings Wakatoshi to his own orgasm in a few more thrusts.

Wakatoshi pulls out of him and unhooks Oikawa’s legs from his shoulders. Oikawa lets them fall and immediately closes his eyes again. He tugs his shirt down, finally, from where it’s been up around his chest for the better part of an hour. He turns on his side and pats the bed in front of him, indicating that Wakatoshi should lie there. He eases himself down on his side and adjusts his pants so he’s decent again, covering Oikawa’s hand with his own when he snakes it around his waist.

Oikawa shuffles closer to him, rubbing his foot over Wakatoshi’s (for once, they’re not even cold), and sighs into the back of his neck. “You like my surprise?” he mumbles, gently biting Wakatoshi’s spine at the base of his neck. He doesn’t seem like he’s even trying to be asleep anymore.

“Why did you wait until now to show me?”

Oikawa hums. “I was going to show you last night, but you were already asleep. I figured you’d find out eventually.”

Wakatoshi grunts, supposing that to be true. They lie still and quiet for a few more moments before he asks. “How long were you actually awake?”

Oikawa laughs. “Maybe five minutes.”

Wakatoshi feels his brow furrow. “You’re lying.”

“Am not. Ushiwaka-chan, how rude. Accusing your boyfriend of lying.”

He breaks free of Oikawa’s arm and turns over, studying his face for clues. “Oikawa—”

“ _Tooru_ ,” he purrs back, chiding.

“Tooru. You’re lying.”

“Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?”

Wakatoshi looks at him, smiling with wide, awake eyes and messy hair falling over them. He gently presses a closed-mouth kiss to his lips. “Nothing, probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> alternate ending for Daze: 
> 
> "And then,
> 
> Man door hand hook car door."


End file.
